Christmas Shopping With Phil : Present for ImaginativeDramasaur!
by PhanFictionz
Summary: A/N This is for my secret santa thingy for PANFS! MURRY CHRISTMAS EREBODY! Prompt: There is only 1 thing Dan Howell hates more then having to go Christmas shopping, and that is having to go Christmas shopping with Phil. Sorry this was late, I was having major issues with my account, and of course the holidays too! Hope you enjoy!


A/N This is for my secret santa thingy for PANFS! MURRY CHRISTMAS EREBODY! Prompt: There is only 1 thing Dan Howell hates more then having to go Christmas shopping, and that is having to go Christmas shopping with Phil.

Dan Pov

Don't get me wrong. I love Phil. He's witty, adorable, funny, and silly, but sometimes he's utterly annoying, and loves to do anything to piss me off. And right now he's being utterly annoying and pissing me off. You see, I, Dan Howell, love Christmas. I mean who doesn't? The Grinch? Well, I'm no Grinch, but there is only 1 thing I hate more then going Christmas shopping. Going Christmas shopping with Phil. Jesus Christ. Don't even get me started! He is seriously like a child, both good and bad. Like children, he wants to touch EVERYTHING! So join me friends, on the terror called Christmas shopping with Phillip Michael fucking Lester.

-Off to the store-

'Dan! What about this for chris!' Phil shouts, holding up a pink, lacey thong. I stand there, staring at the 'thong' and glanced up to Phil. 'Phil. Did you fall out of bed this morning? On your head?' 'W-What? No! I think he'll like it! It's like a prank gift! Besides, I'm sure PJ would like it.' Phil declares, ending his sentence with a wink. He turns on his heels, and walks back to the clothes section, skimming his fingers over the rack.

'Phil. Shouldn't we be looking for a gift for Alex?' 'I already got it.' He shouts back. Once again, I sigh. Now do you see what I mean? A thong?! What, Who, Why? Just, why, Phil, Why? I glance over to Phil and see him reaching for some tinsel just barely out of his reach. He jumps, trying to reach for it. He then grabs a chair from the table set up, mind you it's VERY wobbly, and stands up on it and jumps for it. out of the corner of my eye, I see the chair leg slipping slightly. I , frantically, run over there and I'm less then 2 feet away, and Phil's chair leg breaks, I quickly dive across the floor and in literal, fucking slow-mo, I catch Phil, but sadly, I'm no fucking superman, so I slipped backwards and I slammed my back against the floor and Phil's weight plummeted against me.

'OOF!' I grunt, painfully. Phil groans, why the fuck is he groaning, I was practically his fucking whoopee-cushion! Phil slowly get off, rubbing his head. People have crowded around me and Phil, mostly me because im still on the fucking floor, but they soon loose interest and walk away, fuckers. 'Oh my! Dan, are you ok? Phil ask, his voice dripping with concern. 'Fucking peachy.' I groan. I get up and glare at Phil, he smiles, and all my anger melts away. Fuck him and his perfect smile, making me not hate him, fucker. NOW, Do you see what I mean! He just fucking almost broke his head.

'Come on Dan! Lets go get the make-up for Carrie!' Phil chirps, acting like all of that didn't just fucking happen. After, finally, all the hell is done. It's time to pay. With a cart full of gifts, make-up, albums, pajamas, jewelry, toys, and perfumes, you head towards the cash register and stand in line to pay. Phil starts looking around all the little sections with candy, magazines and stupid shit that you buy, but don't need. And...Shit... 'DAN! Can we buy candy?' Phil ask. 'No, Phil.' I simply reply. 'Why not?' 'Because I said so.' 'You're no fun.' Phil pouts, turning his back to me.

-After we bought all the shit- 'Lets wrap them Dan!' Phil chimes. 'Not now Phil, I'm tired, Can we do it tomorrow?' I groan, really tired and exhausted. 'Fine, on one condition.' 'And what would that be?' 'You move over and cuddle with me.' Phil say, a smile evident on his face, even if I couldn't see it. 'Deal.'

There is only 1 thing Dan Howell hates more then Christmas shopping. And that is Christmas shopping with Phil. But there is one thing that overpowers that hatred of shopping, and that's cuddling and kissing with Phil.

A/N this is dedicated to ImaginitaveDramasawr (Sorry if I spelled that horrifically)


End file.
